


Latte Art

by SystematicError



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SystematicError/pseuds/SystematicError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Taekwoon is desperate to stay awake, Lee Jaehwan is a barista, and Lee Hongbin likes being creepy with his camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok i wrote this at like 4 am and was running on literal fumes. excuse any errors (and please let me know if you find any) as this was un-beta'd

At 1:30 in the morning, Taekwoon was in dire need of coffee. His usual cafe was closed for the night, and he was forced to settle for the campus cafe, which just happened to be open 24 hours. He didn't really like having to go to another store for his coffee, as the campus cafe was normally crowded and much too noisy for his liking, but he was desperate to stay awake. 

Making his way across the campus from his apartment, he opened the door to the cafe, a warm blast of air welcomed him in from the breezy fall night. He took a quick look around, and noted that it was actually pretty empty, save for two people seated at a table near a window, both staring at a laptop screen and sharing a set of earbuds. Satisfied with how empty the place turned out to be, he hurried over to the counter, ready to put in his order. He stood there for a few seconds, staring listlessly at the floor and trying to stay awake until he heard footsteps coming up to the counter. Looking up, he was greeted by a man with dark brunet hair that had been shaved down on the sides, and was so poofy, he was sure there was no way it was naturally like that. He took quick note of the name tag on the barista's apron, as the man asked for his order. It read 'Ken', which Taekwoon thought was a little strange, but he ignored it.

"How can I help you tonight?" Ken asked with a bright smile on his face, too bright for 1:30 am, Taekwoon thought. The smile accentuated his rather large lips, and Taekwoon noted the man's large facial features. At least, people would think they were large, but Taekwoon rather admired how they fit on his face. Taekwoon almost didn't realize he'd been staring for a few seconds, and if he didn't feel as if the ground was tipping, he probably would've continued to stare. 

"Caffe macchiato, double shot please." he half whispered. Taekwoon might've bothered to check if they even served his favourite late night drink, if he wasn't dead tired. 

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I didn't catch it." Taekwoon frowned slightly, but he repeated his order once more, a little louder this time. The man behind the counter gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything. 

"One caffe macchiato coming right up, that'll be $3.74 please." Ken listed off the total, and Taekwoon pulled out a five dollar bill as another thought hit him.

"Can I have a muffin too?" Making sure to speak up again. His usual barista had a good ear, and he wasn't used to raising his voice, even if it was just a little. It made him a bit uncomfortable, but it was something he could live with, if he was ever to come back to this cafe. Wait, what was he saying? Kiseop would definitely be upset if he heard Taekwoon had switched cafes. He tells himself this was a one time thing. Of course, he wouldn't come back to a cafe just bacuse he thought a barista was cute. Did Taekwoon think Ken was cute? Absolutely not.

Ken seemed to be leaning forward to hear what Taekwoon was saying, giving the latter a better view of Ken's outrageous hair. Taekwoon decided that it made the barist look like he had just rolled out of bed. 

"What kind of muffin would you like?" Ken asked as he was turning to face him again, another smile gracing his face. This time, Taekwoon's eyes roamed over their selections. His brain didn't take into account the fact that they in fact, did not have caffe macchiatos listed, but he did see that they had blueberry muffins.

"Blueberry, please," he said in a quiet voice once more. The barista blinked once and tilted his head to the side a little, giving a frown. Taekwoon mentally facepalmed.

"Blueberry," Taekwoon raised his voice a little. To anyone else's ears, it would've just sounded like a normal speaking volume, but it would always feel awkward to him. 

"Okay! One blueberry muffin and one caffe macchiato! Your total will be $5.32," Ken said, another smile appearing on his face. It took Taekwoon a second to realize he needed another dollar, or at least some change, and fumbled around groggily for his wallet. Ken held back a giggle as he spoke.

"I've got the change covered, don't worry about it," Ken took the five dollar bill Taekwoon had placed on the counter. "Your order will be ready soon!" Ken said in a sing song voice as he walked away, leaving Taekwoon a bit confused, but grateful. He shook his head to wake himself up and took a seat at a corner table. He pulled out his notebook and pen from his backpack, and put in the earbuds that were draped around his neck. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he scrolled through his music until he found his piano recordings, and began to write the lyrics that had been itching to be placed onto paper.


	2. Two

Jaehwan made his way into the kitchen, nearly tripping over Hongbin, his coworker, in the process. Hongbin was facing away from the doorway, and crouched down on the floor. Jaehwan was too busy looking at his phone to realize there was someone blocking his path until it was too late. All that could be heard from the kitchen at that point was a loud yelp, loud footsteps, and clattering. 

"Hongbin, what the hell are you doing? I could've died!" Jaehwan said in an exhasperated voice, arms outstretched, still trying to regain his balance. Hongbin didn't pay him any mind and continued to search for whatever was on the floor.

"Hey! Do you not care that i almost died? What the hell are you doing anyways?" Jaehwan was making big gestures with his hands now. 

"Nope. And i'm looking for my lens cover, go away." Hongbin said nonchalantly. Jaehwan threw his head back and sighed loudly. He was tempted to use his old lady voice right now, but he was too busy looking up instructions on how to make a caffe macchiato on his phone. 

"Aha! I got it!" Hongbin had his hand stuck beneath one of the rolling metal racks that held different utensils. Jaehwan eyed him as he slid his arm even farther under the rack, probably dirtying his sleeve on the floor in the process. Jaehwan sighed once more and pinched the bridge of his nose as Hongbin shot up and danced towards his camera on the counter. 

"You know, if Hakyeon finds you using your camera while you're on shift again, he will murder you," Jaehwan says in a bored voice as Hongbin dusts off the lens cap before placing it back on the camera. Jaehwan hears the tell tale signs of the camera turning on and spot Hongbin pointint the camera at him in his perripheral. He's been around Hongbin and his camera long enough to know right when the shutter will open, and using that knowledge, Jaehwan makes the stupidest face he possibly can just as he hears the click from the camera.

"Damnit Jaehwan! That could've been a good shot too!" Hongbin whines, and Jaehwan just brings his attention back to his phone. 

"Well maybe if you weren't trying to get your ass beat by taking photos while you're working, I wouldn't have ruined it," Jaehwan says with a small smirk on his face. Turning the camera off again and placing it in his camera bag, Hongbin whipped around and pointed a finger at the brunet. 

"Look who's talking! Mister 'I'm on my phone in the middle of my shift!" Hongbin squinted as the man shooed him away. 

"For your information, I'm looking up something related to work, thank you very much," Jaehwan whirled away as Hongbin started to walk towards him. He couldn't get very far though, as the kitchen was small and the only other place he could go was back out into the register area and he'd rather not be seen on his phone by any of the customers. Eventually Hongbin got ahold of Jaehwan's phone and saw that the other was looking up how to make a caffe macchiato.

"Why are you looking up how to make this?" Hongbin asked quizically. If he hadn't been staring at the screen, he would've noticed the slight blush on the other barista's face. 

"I was just... curious. That's all," Jaehwan tried to play it off, but Hongbin could smell his lie from a mile away. Hongbin brought his attention back to Jaehwan.

"Curious my ass. Why are you looking at this when you should be working on the order that was just placed. What was it anyways?" Hongbin shut off Jaehwan's phone and stuck it in his back pocket so the other couldn't get to it. Jaehwan mumbled something and quickly walked into the register area. 

Or rather, he tried to, but Hongbin beat him there and blocked the doorway. Jaehwan expected Hongbin to say something, but he just stood there, blocking his path once more and just being a plain nusiance. Jaehwan sighed loudly. 

"The order I just took was for a caffe macchiato, double shot of espresso. Happy?" Jaehwan said crossly. To an outsider, it might've seemed like the two didn't get along very well, but this was just how they always were. They enjoyed teasing each other, and they never meant anything mean. Generally speaking. 

"You took an order for a caffe macchiato. Even though we don't serve them," Hongbin half asked, half stated, most likely trying to understand what his idiotic coworker just said. Jaehwan bit his lower lip and scratched the back of his head, pulling his dimpled coworker back into the kitchen area, not willing to risk a certain black haired customer overhearing the conversation. 

"Look, he was tired and probably couldn't even think straight, I didn't want to say no. I'll figure it out myself if you just give me my damn phone back," Jaehwan held out his hand. Hongbin tried to supress an eyeroll, he really did. Jaehwan put on his puppy dog face, in typical Jaewhan fashion. This time, Hongbin didn't even bother trying to stop the eye roll. Shaking his head, he pulled out the phone from his pocket. But before handing it back, he decided to use this to his advantage.

"Fine, you can have your phone back, but only if you let me do whatever I want with my camera." Jaehwan sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. 

"Only for tonight," he said with a serious expression. "I really don't need you getting in trouble again, especially since it means that I'd get in trouble too." Hongbin was satisfied with that, and handed the phone back to Jaehwan. The latter watched as the pink haired man made his way over to the camera bag on the counter and proceeded to switch lenses. Jaehwan focused his attention back to the phone in his hand, and made his way over to the line of machines on the counters (some of which he still didn't know how to use, despite working at the cafe for over a year). Eyes still on the phone in his hand, Jaehwan heard the sound of a camera shutter going off behind him. This time, it was Jaehwan's turn to roll his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *i know i used the name ken in the last chapter and jaehwan in this, there's a reason for that, i promise i didn't forget*  
> lol so i know more about cameras than i do coffee  
> expect a photography au with yoongi and hongbin in the future at some point probably  
> again, un-beta'd, let me know if you find any errors  
> thank you for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> SO I wanted to post this AFTER i had finished the second chapter (which would hopefully also be the conclusion to this fic) but i'm stuck. lol. so i'll just post this now and hope that something comes to me before the week ends. 
> 
> oh and i know literally nothing about coffee. whoops


End file.
